


No Idle Hands

by magnetohmy



Series: Pins and Needles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Bed, Butt Plugs, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: The promised sequel to Strike a Pose. Barry and Mick meet on a dating app and struggle to keep their relationship low-key as they swiftly fall in love.





	No Idle Hands

Mick Rory had never had any interest in fashion. For his entire life, clothes has been nothing more than an unfortunate covering for the body. Things he put on without looking at or caring about. So really, how he ended up ass deep in the complex world of fashion designers remained a mystery.

 

Mick guessed it had something to do with Leonard Snart. They had been in jail together twice, cell mates once, dated on and off over the years and were friends for a long time. When was offered a modeling contract right after they were both released, Snart asked him to be his bodyguard/assistant, Mick had to think about it. He didn’t like having to do work, going to places, or talking to people. But he did like hot models, free food and beating people up. In the end, Mick said yes. Mostly because you don’t get the choice to say no to Leonard Snart.

 

He spent his days on his phone, eating, sleeping on whatever uncomfortable chair he’d been provided with, or menacing anyone who came too close to Len. Mick’s life was never stagnant, but it sure could be lonely. Which is why he had installed some dating apps on his phone. He’d gotten sick of Tinder and Grindr pretty quick. No one on Tinder wanted a simple hookup without some kind of string attached, and Grindr was the complete opposite. The only one Mick had kept was called Upswipz. There was just something fun about flicking his thumb up or down instead of sideways.

 

Mick had taken a break from trying to instigate casual sex as several important fashion showcases approached. He had to be at Len’s side 24/7, not distracted by sexy people on a tiny screen. 

 

Today, he was escorting Len to a fitting at the studio of some designer guy who Mick had never heard of, and Len had been talking up all week.

 

“I’m planning on doing more than just wearing his clothes, Mick. So don’t say anything stupid.”

 

“I’ll just not say anything at all.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Mick held the door open so that Len could make a dramatic entrance, then stood just inside the threshold waiting to be offered a seat. The room was fairly spacious, though messy in a way that Mick could appreciate. Organized chaos Len would have called it. And the designer himself - Cisco or something? - was cute enough. Not really Mick’s type, he preferred long and lanky with a pretty face.

 

Kind of like Len, who was turning a handshake into a seduction. Mick rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He’d been on the receiving end of Len’s flirtations before. His charisma was hard to resist, and it was really being laid on thick here.

 

Heh. Laid.

 

Cisco-or-whatever seemed pretty enthralled, but managed to pull himself away long enough to offer Mick a chair haphazardly yanked from in front of the desk. Mick plonked into it and pulled out his phone, knowing exactly how these things went. An hour of watching Len get poked and prodded with pins and needles, then leaving to whatever the next appointment or event was.

 

He didn’t even look up as Len handed him the coat off his suit, opening up a game he’d been trying to beat for a while. After 15 minutes of Dragon Quest, Mick started to get bored. At a shoot or a show he could at least get up and look around, in someone’s private studio that would probably be frowned upon. Deciding to give into temptation, Mick opened Upswipz. He didn’t have to go with anyone, he could just read crazy bios. 

 

Mick flicked through people’s profiles, not finding anyone really worth stopping on. Then something caught his eye. The picture was definitely professional, black and white, posed, with the man in it not quite looking at the camera while dressed in a nice suit. His name was Barry, he was 28, a model, looking for friends with benefits  _ or _ something serious, and exactly Mick’s type. He swiped up without thinking twice. 

 

While waiting to see if Barry would match with him, Mick looked at some of the other pictures. There was one from an ad for running clothes, a selfie of him looking serious in a office, and one of him shirtless on a beach at sunset with one arm around a girl, and the other hand holding a sparkler. There was a caption on this one, “My sister and I from last fourth of July.”

 

While Mick was looking at the last picture, his phone buzzed, announcing “Barry had matched with you! Nice!” Mick tapped the offer to start a chat.

 

By the time Len’s fitting was over, Mick and Barry had set a date for Saturday night at a local hipster bar. Barry had said he might have to come in a bit of a disguise, being recognized out drinking might not be good for his image. Mick didn’t care, as long as  _ he _ didn’t have to pretend to be someone else.

 

Len breezed out of the studio, slipping his sunglasses on, then turned to Mick once they were out of earshot. “You think he liked me?”

 

“He’s crazy ‘bout ya, boss. Listen, can I get Saturday night ‘n Sunday morning off?”

 

Len raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

 

“Got a date.” Mick said casually.

 

“Of course you do.” Len replied, shaking his head. “Yes you can have the time off.” 

 

“Thanks Lenny.”

 

Len just hummed in response, ignoring the camera flash of a paparazzi across the street. Mick shot the guy a glare and he quailed under the harsh gaze, skittering off up the street with his camera.

 

“How do you deal with these damn vultures, Lenny? Gettin’ on my nerves and I’m not even the one they’re snappin’ at.”

 

“It’s my job to get photographed. I'm used to it.”

 

“Better you than me.” Mick muttered.

 

***

 

When Mick arrived at the bar, Barry was waiting outside for him. He was dressed casually, wearing a hat that shaded most of his face despite it being nighttime. He greeted Mick with a bouncy hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“It’s great to finally meet you face to face.” Barry said, smiling.

 

“Yeah. You too.” Mick held Barry at arms length and looked him over. “Damn, and I thought you were cute in the pictures.”

 

Barry’s face fell and he looked startled. “Am I not now?”

 

“Nah. You’re fucking gorgeous now.”

 

Barry’s smile returned and he blushed, looking away. “Well, we should probably go inside.”

 

They did, Mick with his arm around Barry’s slender shoulders. The two found a table secluded in the back, sitting opposite each other. The light from the repurposed Christmas lights above them was so dim that Mick had to lean in to see even a little of Barry’s pretty face. Barry leaned in too and surprised him with a feather-light kiss. Then he pulled away and stood up. 

 

“I’ll go get us some drinks.”

 

Mick watched Barry leave, evaluating his backside and thinking. He hadn’t expected Barry to be the type of person who was into physical affection, especially in public, considering he was so cautious about protecting his identity. Not that Mick was planning to complain. He wasn’t big on being touched, but he had a possessive streak a mile wide, and liked laying claim to things that were his for everyone to see. And Mick was starting to think the he wanted more than just one overpriced date and some meaningless sex from Barry.

 

Barry came back with two imported beers, setting one in front of Mick and sitting back down.

 

“I should warn you, I’m a really big lightweight.” 

 

“How big?” Mick asked, trying to make out the alcohol content on the bottle.

 

“Have you ever heard the term ‘two beer queer?’”

 

“No.”

 

“Well that’s about it. Even one is enough to get me pretty buzzed.”

 

Mick snorted. “You don’t have to drink just ‘cause were at a bar, Red.”

 

“I know, but I want to. I might not look it but I’m kinda nervous. Wait, Red?”

 

“I like nicknamin’ people. That a problem?”

 

“No. Why Red though?”

 

“You haven’t stopped blushing since I told you that you’re hot.” was 

 

Barry turned an even deeper shade of red and stifled a giggle. “Okay. Good reasoning I guess.” He took a sip of the beer and made a face. “That’s terrible.”

 

Mick took a swig and mimicked his face. “Nope. Probably the best they got. Why’d you pick this place anyway?”

 

“It’s secluded and I figured no one would bother us. We could get to know each other without loud music playing or anyone trying to listen in and judge.”

 

“You really want your privacy, huh?”

 

Barry shrugged. “I won’t say I don’t like being famous, but paparazzi photos and people interrupting personal moments can get grating. At least I’m not an actor or a singer. That would probably make it much worse.”

 

Mick nodded sagely, taking another drink of his beer. It was still horrible, but starting to grow on him. Maybe Barry’s presence was helping. He was certainly sweet enough.

 

“If you don’t like people buggin’ you, why’d you start using a dating app?”

 

“I wanted to meet someone. Or just get laid. I’m avoiding publicity, not being celibate.” He laughed. “Other models are so shallow. I’m looking for something more real, more down to earth. Like you.”

 

Barry reached across the table and put his hand on Mick’s, who smiled slightly. This kid was just too cute for words.

 

“So. I think it’s my turn to ask some questions.” Barry said, pulling his hand away and clasping it around his beer.

 

Mick gestured broadly. “Fire away.”

 

“You said you’re a bodyguard. Can I ask who for or is that breaking some kind of rule?”

 

“Probably. Don’t care though. ‘M playing babysitter for Leonard Snart.”

 

Barry’s eyes went wide. “Really? The Leonard Snart? What’s he like in real life?”

 

“Bit of an ass. Makes nice to everyone he likes though. Not shallow but not deep either.”

 

“That’s a shame. He seems really nice in interviews and the one time I met him on a red carpet.”

 

“Like I said, he makes nice to seem better. And you’re real sexy, he probably thought he could get some if he was polite.”

 

“Sexy huh?” Barry wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, sexy. Pretty too. Or handsome. Whichever you want.” 

 

“Can’t I be both?”

 

“Sure.” Mick finished his beer. “You want another drink?”

 

“I’m still working one this one.”

 

Barry took Mick’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. “So what made you swipe up on me?”

 

“Like I said. You’re hot. Just my type.”

 

“What’s your type?”

 

“Tall, skinny, cute face, pretty eyes. Lips that make me want to kiss you.” Mick grinned.

 

Barry finished his beer and leaned over the table again. “Do it then.”

 

Mick chuckled, then wrapped a hand around the back of Barry’s neck and kissed him. Barry’s lips parted under his, and his arms gripped at Mick’s biceps. They pulled away from each other after a minute, Barry looking a little starry-eyed. 

 

“Your lips are so soft, Mick. I have to admit I didn’t expect it.”

 

“They can be soft in other places if you want.”

 

Barry giggled. “Your voice is so sexy.” He perched his chin on his hands and gazed at Mick. “Can you go get us some more drinks? I would but I don’t think I should be standing up.”

 

“Wasted already?”

 

“No. A different problem.”

 

Could Barry really get hard just from one (admittedly amazing) kiss? So he was excitable on all fronts then. “Gotcha.”

 

By the time both of them had finished a second beer, Barry was pink in the face and giggling at Mick’s every word. Even the stories about getting arrested. He slumped over the table and looked up at Mick with a goofy grin.

 

“You are so hot. You should have been the model instead of me.”

 

Mick rolled his eyes. “Thought you were kidding about being a lightweight.” He stood and helped Barry to his feet. “I’m taking you home.”

 

Barry stumbled into Mick, nearly tripping over his own feet. “You’re coming too?”

 

“How the hell else are you supposed to get there?”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Mick navigated them out the door and down the street, trusting Barry’s drunken directions against his common sense. Luckily they got to Barry’s apartment with little trouble, besides Barry stopping to laugh at a funny looking dog outside a restaurant.

 

Barry dropped his keys three times before Mick wrested them from his hands and opened the door. Barry wobbled down the hallway, dragging Mick behind him. Mick found that he’d been hauled into Barry’s bedroom, barely having time to take in the freakishly neat scenery before he was being kissed like it was going out of style.

 

He lost himself in Barry’s warmth, wandering hands and wet tongue for a moment, before dragging himself back to reality and gently prying Barry off. 

 

“‘M not doing this.”

 

Barry looked like he was about to cry. “What? I thought you said I’m sexy?”

 

“You are incredibly sexy, and incredibly drunk, Red. You don’t know what you want.”

 

Barry scrabbled at Mick’s shirt. “I know what I want! I want you!”

 

“Still not happening. You need to sleep it off.”

 

Barry pouted, but managed to get the fact that sex wasn’t happening that night through his alcohol addled brain. “Will you at least stay the night?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just stay on the couch…” He started to leave but was yanked backwards onto the bed. 

 

“Nooooo…” Barry trailed off, nuzzling Mick’s cheek with his nose. “You’re staying right here.”

 

Mick snorted. “At least let me take off my shoes, Red.”

 

Barry reluctantly let him up and Mick kicked his shoes off, tossed his jacket and shirt after them and turned back to the bed. Barry had managed to divest himself of all his clothes and had already tucked himself under the covers. Mick joined him and Barry snuggled up to his chest.

 

“Didn’t expect these.” He said, running a hand over Mick’s abs.

 

“Can’t be out of shape if you’re beating people up to keep someone safe.”

 

“You’re so sexy when you’re protective.” Barry purred.

 

“Yeah yeah. Go to sleep, Red.”

 

Barry mumbled something that sounded like “whatever” and fell asleep in an instant.

 

Mick sighed, wrapping his arms around Barry’s thin frame and kissed him on the forehead. “Sweet dreams, Barry.”

 

***

 

Mick drifted into consciousness the next morning from a very pleasant dream that someone was giving him a blowjob. Mick rubbed his eyes and looked down, to see the covers pushed off, his boxers gone and a gorgeous head bobbing up and down in his lap. 

 

“Fuck, Red.” Mick groaned, reveling in the warm, wet sensation of a mouth around his shaft. “You sure know how to wake a guy up.”

 

Barry pulled off with a popping noise and grinned. “You want me to keep going? Sorry I didn’t ask first but-“

 

“You get your pretty lips back on my cock before I make you.”

 

Barry moaned. “Oh god, keep talking like that. Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.” He licked up the side of Mick’s dick, running his tongue around the head and then added, “And pull my hair. Please.”

 

Mick obliged, putting a hand on Barry’s head and gripping his hair. “You like bein’ the one to take it huh? I’ll do ya right Red. Hold you down, open you up with my tongue, make you beg for more. Then I’ll get a couple fingers in, make you see stars. You want that, baby?” He punctuated every sentence with a tug on Barry’s brown locks.

 

Barry showed his agreement by bobbing his head faster, going as far down as he could on Mick’s enormous cock. He gagged slightly and Mick let him up. Barry gasped for air, eyes watering. 

 

“Mick, oh fuck Mick, I want you inside me. Now.”

 

Mick sat up, letting go of Barry’s hair. “You got lube? Condom?” 

 

Barry threw him both from the foot of the bed.

 

“Lemme get you ready. Fulfill that fantasy.”

 

Barry blushed. “I, uh, already took care of that.” He turned and got on his hands and knees, showing Mick the base of a plug between his ass cheeks.

 

“Kinky little shit.” Mick snorted, running his hands up Barry’s thighs. “Not happy you took the pleasure of tasting you away. But I’ll be damned if you don’t make a pretty picture.”

 

Barry keened, head dropping between his arms as Mick gripped the base of the plug and slid it out, setting it aside.

 

“Look at you. All opened up. Just for me.” Mick bent and ran his tongue across Barry’s hole, the moan that followed music to his ears. “Get on your back, Red. Wanna see you when you cum.”

 

Barry obeyed, gripping the sheets preemptively. Mick ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it on, then slicked himself up with the provided lube. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Barry’s hole with a slightly evil grin.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yes!” Barry gasped.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Please Mick, I’ve been patient, I’ve been good, just fuck me already…”

 

Mick responded by pushing in all at once until his hips were flush against Barry’s ass. Barry screamed into his own fist, legs wrapping around Mick’s waist like a vice.

 

“That what you wanted?” Mick thrust a few times, hand gripping at Barry’s hair again.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Barry panted. “Fuck me harder!”

 

Mick continued to snap his hips forward, driving into Barry with as much force as he could muster. Barry seemed to be having trouble muffling his shouts with his fist, so Mick kissed him instead, ignoring the alarming creaking of the bed below them.

 

Having gotten pretty far along with the oral earlier, Mick was already close. “‘M gonna cum, Red.”

 

Barry moaned against Mick’s mouth, apparently too far gone for words. When Mick felt Barry’s dick twitch against his abdomen and something warm and wet between them, he came with one last hard thrust and a possessive growl, biting down on Barry’s shoulder.

 

Mick slid out of Barry’s well used hole slowly, making them both wince a little. As he shifted his weight backwards and sat back on his haunches, there was a cracking sound and with a crash they both found themselves on the floor. Mick toppled over, falling back onto Barry.

 

They stared at each other for a moment and then Barry burst out laughing. “Holy shit.”

 

He gently pushed Mick off him and rolled onto his knees, standing up on the mattress and surveyed  the damage. “Wow. We actually broke the bed. Well, I guess you did.”

 

Mick was still in a state of shock. “I’m… so sorry. You okay?”

 

Barry laughed again. “I’m fine. It was totally worth it. I’m gonna go take a shower. We can deal with this…” He gestured at the shattered bed frame. “Later.”

 

Mick laid back down among the remains of the bed, still feeling as dazed as though he had been the one who got brutally fucked and then been fallen on. “Fine with me.”

 

***

 

Over the coming month, the two of them continued to meet in relative secrecy. Late at night, in secluded bars, nice restaurants that assured their privacy, dark noisy clubs or movie theaters. Mick’s personal favorite was going to Barry’s apartment now that the bed had been replaced.

 

Despite their desperate bid for privacy, sometimes they couldn’t keep things quiet. A person would ask to take a selfie with Barry or someone would recognize Mick from his usual place at Len’s side. Thankfully, no rumors began to circulate. None of the pictures anyone took got put online. At least, for a while.

Mick made them both breakfast as Barry was sitting at the table, reading a tabloid. Mick had been delighted to find that his new boyfriend possessed the appetite of a much larger man and insisted on feeding him as much as was allowed by his strict model’s diet.

 

Sliding some pancakes onto a plate, Mick placed it in front of Barry and kissed the top of his head. “Anything good in that rag ya got there?”

 

Barry smiled up at him. “Eh. Not really. Thanks for making food.”

 

Mick went back to the stove and scooped some more batter into the skillet. “Couldn’t have my best guy goin’ hungry could I?”

 

“Your best guy?” Barry snorted. “What, are you from the 40’s?”

 

Mick shrugged. “Maybe I just like calling you mine.”

 

“I can tell from all the hickeys you left on me. I hope the makeup people at the shoot today have enough to cover them all.”

 

Returning to the table with his own plate, Mick leaned over and kissed him. “Wish you could just let people see. I love it when you’re all marked up.”

 

“I love it too. But other people probably wouldn’t.”

 

They lapsed into silence while eating, Barry still flipping idly through the magazine. He stopped short on one page, nearly choking on his breakfast. Mick looked up in surprise and concern.

 

“You gonna die over there, Red?”

 

“No.” Barry wheezed “Not yet at least. Look at this.” He shoved the tabloid at Mick and pointed to a picture. Mick looked at it. 

 

The photo was pretty bad, looked like it was taken in the dark by someone who was moving. Even so, it was clearly of Barry holding hands with someone who was hidden slightly behind a tree. Mick knew it was himself, it couldn’t be anyone else, but mercifully his face wasn’t in the shot.

 

The caption read “Runway model Barry Allen spotted out on the town with his new beau! Who’s the hottie Barry?” With a side-eye emoji afterward.

 

Mick rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine back. “So they know you’re with someone. They don’t know who. Don’t matter that much then.”

 

Barry sighed. “I guess so. I’ll probably get asked about who you are by someone in the near future, but I can just say ‘no comment,’ right?”

 

“Yeah. Unless you want to tell people.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that. You know how I feel about you, but going public with a relationship is really different when you’re famous. Everything you do is suddenly scrutinized down to the tiniest detail and there’s always dumb questions to answer or avoid.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like; do you live together? When are you getting married? Are you thinking about kids? On a scale from Madonna and Guy Ritchie to Chrissy Teigen and John Legend how stable is your relationship?” Barry paused to take a breath. “Like I’ve said before, it’s grating. It gets old and annoying really fast.”

 

Mick swallowed a chunk of pancake. “Damn Red. Tell me how you really feel.”

 

Barry laughed dryly. “I really don’t want to put you through all that.”

 

“So all this worrying about privacy is for me?”

 

“Mostly, yeah. I figured you’re the type of person who doesn’t want to be famous.”

 

Mick put his hand on Barry’s and squeezed. “If getting my picture taken and ignoring stupid questions is the price I have to pay for you, I’ll do it.”

 

“That might actually be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“It’s true.” Mick insisted. “You’re worth a lot. And I should know. I’ve been in prison for theft three times.”

 

Barry rose from his chair and came to sit on Mick’s lap. He kissed him gently, smiling. “Your compliments are weird, but I just can’t get enough of them.”

 

“I’ll keep given’ ‘em long as you’re around.”

 

“Why don’t we put breakfast on hold? I’ve got something else you could eat.”

 

“Deal.” Mick growled, lifting Barry like he weighed nothing and carrying him to the bedroom.

 

***

 

Usually at fashion shows, Mick had to try and feign interest. He’d be parked in one of the dressing rooms with nothing to do, not allowed to use his phone, getting angry glares every time he tried to look at someone. This show was apparently so important however, that no one besides the models and designers were able to get backstage. Cisco was sitting next to him, looking incredibly nervous. He had three models walking for him tonight, Barry, Len and some pretty girl Mick had never seen before. They had forced him to go and take his place in the audience, unfortunately next to Mick.

 

“Chill out, would you?” Mick asked, leaning over and speaking into Cisco’s ear. “Your nerves are contagious.”

 

“Sorry.” Cisco muttered back, straightening up. “I just really want this to go well, y’know?” 

 

“No. I’ve never designed clothes before. I’d probably fuck it up.”

 

“You couldn’t be  _ that _ bad.”

 

“Picture a sparkly potato sack. ‘Cause that’s all I got, man.”

 

Cisco laughed quietly. “Okay yeah that’s pretty bad. Maybe you have a future in haute couture after all.”

 

“I don’t even know what that means.”

 

“Or not.”

 

The lights suddenly dimmed and Cisco resumed his nervous pose, hands clasped and pressed against his mouth, elbows resting on knees, one foot bouncing slightly. Mick rolled his eyes. He’d probably never understand Cisco’s motivation and he didn’t want to either.

 

Mick considered just taking a nap, but then he remembered Barry was in the show. His secret boyfriend all prettied up and wearing clothes literally made to fit him? That would certainly be a sight. One worth staying awake for.

 

It certainly was. Barry didn’t look at Mick as he walked down the runway, it was one of the rules of modeling to not let yourself get distracted, but sparks flew nonetheless. Mick licked his lips looking at Barry’s ass in those leather pants, almost positive Cisco had gone out of his way to make them as flattering as possible. Mick’s interest waned once Barry was off stage. Len came up next, he certainly looked as breathtaking as usual, but Mick was used to that. Cisco clearly wasn’t yet, he looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

 

Or maybe that he was going to cream himself like a schoolboy.

 

Once the show was over, Mick poked a dazed looking Cisco in the arm. “Show’s over. You got an interview, don’tcha?”

 

Cisco jumped up and bolted, not even bothering with a thank you, or even a goodbye. Mick got to his feet and lumbered out of the room. He went to wait outside the dressing room door, wondering which of the models would come out first.

 

It was the girl he didn’t know as it turned out, who smiled at him and walked off with another woman who had been waiting at the end of the hallway. Barry came shortly after. He looked both ways, making sure no one was looking at them, then pulled Mick into a kiss.

 

“Did I look good?”

 

“You looked amazing, babe.”

 

Barry smiled. “Did Cisco go to his interview?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I promised I’d meet him and give feedback. Call you later.” He departed quickly, waving bye to Mick.

 

Len exited the dressing room almost the second Barry was gone. “Did I hear you talking to someone?”

 

“Yeah, that Barry kid stopped to say hi.”

 

“How nice of him.” Len’s smirk looked a little too knowing. “Let’s try and find Cisco.”

 

The two of them departed, Mick muscling their path through the crowd. They reached the room where Cisco had been doin his interview, only to find it vacant and a crowd of reported kerfuffling outside the door. The girl model and her friend stood off to the side, looking perplexed.

 

Len went over to them. “Kendra. Where did Cisco go?”

 

Kendra shrugged helplessly. “I don't know. He ran out of there like his hair was on fire and then dragged Barry off somewhere.”

 

Her friend spoke up. “I think he said something embarrassing and went to hide.”

 

Kendra nodded in agreement. “That’s what it looked like.”

 

“That sounds just like him.” Len sighed.

 

The reporters seemed to realize who was behind them and came clamoring over, all shouting questions at once. Mick grabbed Len’s arm and steered him away, the woman Kendra was with doing the same to her.

 

Once they were in the car on the way back to their shared apartment, Len spoke up. He’d been awfully quiet since they had left. “What do you think Cisco said?”

 

“Probably something about how he’s totally in love with you.” Mick grumbled, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You see the way he looks at you. Stop stringing the poor guy along Lenny. Ask him to fuck or let him down easy.”

 

Len scoffed. “I forgot how you just go for it. That's just not my thing. I like the chase.”

 

“Yeah, I remember how it was with us.” Mick glanced at Len. “You’re total hell sometimes. But worth it. Clearly this Cisco kid sees that. So let him in. Don’t end whatever’s going on between the two of you before it starts.”

 

Len rested his head against the window, looking pensive. “I guess you’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Good.” Mick said, pulling the car into a parking spot. “Now let’s stop talking about feelings, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

Mick had not been expecting his phone to start ringing Barry’s custom ringtone during a well deserved nap. Len had given Mick the afternoon off and disappeared somewhere. He hadn’t even thought of letting Barry know he was home alone, since he had no idea when Len would actually be back. But now he was calling.

 

Mick rubbed his eyes and answered the phone. “Hey baby.”

 

“You sound tired, did I wake you up?”

 

“Yeah. ‘S fine though, ‘cause you’re the one who did it. What’s up?”

 

Barry giggled. “Is Len dragging you to Oliver Queen’s engagement party?”

 

“Probably. Why?”

 

“Well I was planning on going with Cisco, but Len just came and asked him-“

 

“Finally he listens to me and gets his head out of his ass.” Mick interrupted.

 

“That’s what I said to Cisco. Not in as many words but the same sentiment. Anyway, since they’ll be with each other the entire night, I figured we could spend some time together.”

 

“In public? No disguises?”

 

“We don’t have to make it obvious we’re in a relationship or anything. Just act like we got ditched by our friends and only have each other to hang out with.”

 

“I’m up for that.”

 

“Great!” Barry sounded excited. “I’ll see you Saturday then?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Okay. Bye, love you.” He hung up before Mick could respond.

 

“Love you?” Mick repeated to himself. “Huh. Didn’t see that coming.” He fell back into bed, tossing his phone onto the nightstand.

 

***

 

The minute they arrived, Len abandoned Mick at the entrance and scampered off to find Cisco. Mick rolled his eyes and wandered away, ignoring everyone who crossed his path and leaning against a far wall in a dimly lit corner. Mick wasn’t a fan of crowds, especially not ones filled vapid rich he didn’t know. Unfortunately those were all too common these days, with all the parties he got dragged to. But usually Len stayed by his side. This time there was no one to make fun of people with.

 

Mick was pretty sure his scowl was enough to keep anyone away. Anyone except a cute, skinny brunette in a red suit making a beeline for him. Barry approached, looking less like a snack and more like a whole damn meal. Mick’s mouth was practically watering at the sight.

 

Barry gave him a friendly hug, grinning. “Hey, good to see you.” He leaned against the wall, mimicking Mick’s pose and pretended to engage in casual conversation.

 

Mick leaned in towards Barry’s ear and muttered, “You look fucking delicious, Red. God, you have no idea how much I want you right now.”

 

Barry let out a shaky breath. “Don’t talk like that Mick, when we’re out in the open. Save it for the bedroom.”

 

“Why? What would happen? No one near enough to hear me. I can talk about how I want to just bend you over that table over there and fuck you right in front of everyone.”

 

Barry looked at him imploringly. “At least let me have a drink before you start the public dirty talk.”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

Mick understood the meaning of the phrase “hate to watch you go but love to watch you leave” as Barry headed towards the bar. He returned shortly with two gin and tonics, handing one to Mick., and then leading him to a couple of chairs. They sipped their drinks and chatted politely, slipping in innuendos and flirtations here and there. To all the world, it would just look like two friends sharing a drink. And Mick took issue with that.

 

He finished the last of his drink. “I’ve been thinking, Red. How much longer do you wanna keep up this sneaking around? We can’t hide our relationship forever. Pretty sure Lenny’s gettin’ suspicious. ‘S not gonna be long before other people start figurin’ it out too.”

 

Barry sighed, playing with the rim of his glass. “You’re right. We can’t keep this up for much longer. But do you really think we’re ready to tell people?”

 

“Not like we have to announce it or anything. Don’t have to call the papers and tell ‘em. Just stop with the disguises and start with the PDA. I’m ready for that. Are you?”

 

“Yes. I love you, Mick, and I’m not afraid to tell the world.”

 

“Love you too, Barry.” Mick reached over and took Barry’s hand.

 

They spent the rest of the night in the same shadowy corner, Barry occasionally being called away for a photo or to network, but he always came back and rejoined Mick. As nervous as a couple who had barely started dating, the two did barely anything more than hold hands. Or at least until Barry had gotten a couple of G&T’s in him. 

 

At the point between being fairly drunk and completely black-out trashed, Barry turned into that same horny barnacle he had been on their first date. Mick was extremely tempted to just let wandering hands wander as they wanted, but they were still in public, and Barry kept making grabs at Mick’s backside.

 

“Can I fuck  _ you _ sometime?” He tittered, trying to get a handful of ass once again.

 

Mick took hold of Barry’s wrists and held him still. “Yeah, sure, if you stop trying to do it right now.”

 

Barry didn’t respond, instead opting to tug his arms out of Mick’s loose grip, throw them around his neck instead and start kissing the life out of him. Mick figured the best thing to do in this situation was submit and kissed back with enthusiasm. Barry seemed determined to make Mick lose his already shaky cool, tangling their tongues together and melting into him. When he felt Barry start humping his leg, Mick pulled away.

 

“Time to leave. Back to your place. Now.”

 

Barry obeyed happily, practically dragging Mick out the door, barely stopping to retrieve their coats. Cisco and Len seemed to have left already, leaving the car behind, so Mick drove them to Barry’s apartment, trying to concentrate on the road and fend off Barry’s attempts at giving him road head at the same time.

 

The two of them crashed through the door, lips locked once again, Barry doing his best to undress them both without pulling away. Mick walked them both backwards into Barry’s room, kicking his pants off as they went. He pulled Barry into his lap after sitting on the bed, tugging at his hair and letting Barry rut against him. 

 

Barry pulled away, gasping for breath. “How far are we gonna go tonight? I know you don’t like to do it when I’m drunk…”

 

“I’ll still let you get off even if we don’t fuck.” Mick laid back, keeping Barry balanced on his lap. “Long as you’re doin’ all the work.”

 

He watched as Barry writhed in his lap, panting and gasping and chanting Mick’s name like a mantra, until, with a shuddering moan, he came across Mick’s chest. It only took a few pulling on his own cock for Mick to be cumming too, pulling Barry into a bruising kiss. That knocked the breath from both their lungs.

 

Mick cleaned them both up and helped Barry slide under the covers with him. Barry immediately snuggled up against his chest, smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Mick was about to follow Barry into unconsciousness when he suddenly felt his ears burning.

 

“Someone’s talking shit.” He muttered into the silent room, then decided it could wait for morning. But probably after Barry was awake. He had a good plan for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this finished immediately after Strike a Pose, but then I didn't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ If even one person wants a third part to the story with a Barry/Mick/Cisco/Len foursome with feelings I will write it. If no one wants that, it'll probably happen anyway the next time I have some inspiration.
> 
> As an aside, the sparkly potato sack Mick mentions to Cisco is actually something I have seen on the runway in person, two of my cousins are designers and it was in a show they did years ago. The inclusion of such a thing in their collection boggles my mind to this day.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
